Gakuen Hentai
by Muse of the Frog Mistress
Summary: Perverts, dangerous gang members and evil, pedophilic teachers. What’s newbie Uchiha Sasuke to do when he becomes the next target of sexual harassment? NaruSasu, NejiSasu, ItaSasu, KibaSasu, GaaSasu, EveryoneSasu.
1. First Meeting: Welcome!

Title: Gakuen Hentai

Author: Muse

Pairings: Starts out with NejiSasu (as in, they're in a relationship) and hints of ItaSasu (if you squint and tilt your head to the side just a little…) then EveryoneSasu and finally, my OTP; NaruSasu (squeals).

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Non-con yaoi, _intended_ OOC-ness (intended because I made Sasuke like he is because it's vital to the plot, and yes, there _is_ a plot XP. If you like glare-you-to-death Sasu better, then stick around, 'cos he'll turn up eventually), stuff. I'll add more later.

Summary: Perverts, dangerous gang members and evil, pedophilic teachers. What's newbie Uchiha Sasuke to do when he becomes the next target of sexual harassment? NaruSasu, NejiSasu, ItaSasu, KibaSasu, GaaSasu, EveryoneSasu.

(Kaeru: Lolz! Kaeru here. I'm posting this on behalf of my cousin, Muse, aka, Yaoi no Sekai de! X3 Maa, anyways, this was written by her, but the plot was provided by moi! So, enjoy, kays? And review. Make my cousin happy!!)

* * *

Glossary:

Baa-chan- common way of calling an old woman. Means grandmother and, sometimes (as baa-baa), old hag.

Nani yo- roughly means 'what the hell'. Nani is what, while the 'yo' is there as emphasis.

Gakuen Konoha- Konoha Academy.

Arigatou- thanks, thank you.

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry. 

Kawaii desu yo- very cute, so adorable. Kawaii means cute, adorable, etc. while the 'yo' is emphasis.

Kuso inu- damn dog

Hentai- pervert.

Ne- used at the end of a sentence to incite agreement

* * *

Chapter I: First Meeting: Welcome! 

Walking through the large, black iron gates of Gakuen Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the mere size of the plain, white buildings situated about the campus.

'_It's… overwhelming_,' he thought, clutching the three text books he held tightly against his chest, a nervous gesture he had never learned to hide.

At the moment, the courtyard, normally brimming with students, was empty, and Sasuke was glad he'd woken himself up early that morning. He wasn't sure he was prepared to meet anyone yet. At least not until he was a little more used to his new surroundings, anyway.

Walking carefully, his beautiful and adorably large onyx eyes darting around curiously, he took a grey cement path that led to the main office of the academy, or so said the map in his hand.

When he reached the double black glass doors, Sasuke paused and took a deep breath before pushing them open with his back. Sidestepping a little to allow the doors to close after him, Sasuke turned and looked around to see the front desk empty and unoccupied.

'_What do I do now_?' he wondered, walking to the side of the small room.

The walls were a soothing dark blue and the window on one side was high and wide, allowing the pale light of a rising sun to bathe the room in its soft embrace. There was a potted plant in one corner that looked perfectly taken care of and a small coffee table situated in front of two dark red sofa chairs that were to the right of the doors.

Sasuke was about to go off and sit in one of the chairs when a loud bang from behind a door next to the front desk sounded loudly in the quiet room and made him jump.

"_-- no way, baa-chan!__ You can't do that--_!" 

"_-- watch your tone, young man! I am still your--_"

"_-- that's not fair--_!"

"_-- deal with it--_!"

Sasuke jumped again when the door slammed open abruptly after the loud shouts from behind it and watched with wide eyes as a tall, muscular blonde around his age with clear azure eyes tinted red around the edges stomped out, growling angrily.

The reds in his orbs made Sasuke think of Itachi's eyes and he shivered involuntarily. The blonde didn't seem to notice him yet and the Uchiha found himself hoping it would stay that way.

Something about the other teen made his heart race faster and his blood freeze in his veins. And it wasn't just his eyes. 

A pretty woman, blonde as well and endowed with extremely large breasts (the thought made Sasuke blush), walked out after him, her caramel orbs narrowed with anger.

Sasuke recognized her as the Headmistress of the academy and he idly wondered what it was that had the two people before him so angry.

"Now you listen here, Uzumaki--" she started, but stopped abruptly upon noticing Sasuke.

The blonde teen, Uzumaki, glared at her before looking in the direction she was staring at.

Sasuke noticed the anger in his reddish blue eyes disappearing immediately before being replaced with an emotion the Uchiha couldn't quite place, but still made him feel uncomfortable, and started to fidget on his feet.

"Katsuyu-kouchou?" he asked hesitantly, avoiding the blonde teen's strange look. 

Tsunade scowled lightly before shaking her head a little and sighing. She nodded into her room at Sasuke. "Hai, hai. Come in. You must be Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke nodded lightly and complied with her request, carefully maneuvering around Uzumaki, whose eyes followed his every move unnervingly.

Tsunade gave the blonde teen a venomous glare before hissing, "I'll deal with you later," and proceeding into her office after him, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke sat in the wooden cushioned chair in front of the only desk in the room quietly and watched without a word as Tsunade sighed again before sinking into the large chair on the other side of the desk.

"Please forgive the commotion just now, Uchiha-kun, and for making you wait," she said, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "My secretary, Shizune-san, has the day off otherwise she would've been the one to take care of you."

Sasuke shook his head sympathetically. "It's alright, Katsuyu-kouchou," he said, sincerely. "I just arrived, anyway."

Tsunade's lips twitched into a small smile. "Such a nice change of manners…," she murmured under her breath, and Inner Sasuke sweat-dropped, muttering a silent, '_Nani yo…_?'

Then the blonde Headmistress suddenly clapped her hands together loudly and Sasuke jumped in his seat, staring at her warily. 

"Ah, anyway, welcome to Gakuen Konoha, Uchiha-kun!" exclaimed Tsunade with a sudden burst of energy and Inner Sasuke's sweatdrop morphed larger. "I am Katsuyu Tsunade, the Headmistress, and if you cause any trouble, I'll bash your head in."

The last part was said with a beaming smile, as though the threat was just a casual comment on the weather, and Sasuke stared back at her with wide eyes.

Tsunade didn't seem to notice and instead opened the top drawer on the left side of her desk and began to rummage in it.

After a while, she slammed her hand down on top of her desk, a piece of paper under it.

"This is your schedule," she explained to Sasuke's questioning look. "For the rest of the year, you will be following it down to the second. Do not be late for classes and before you ask, extra curricular activities are mandatory and count as twenty percent of your school credit, so you have to enter at least two clubs.

"Your teachers have already been informed of your enrolment, so you don't have to bother with introductions. I will assign someone to be your guide until you are more used to the academy's ways and I strongly advise you to listen to them, whoever they may be."

Sasuke, nodding, took the paper from her. "Is that all?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade shrugged. "Pretty much." 

Sasuke nodded again and stood. "Excuse me then," he said, bowing. "Arigatou."

Tsunade was watching him carefully when Sasuke straightened. "Before you go, Uchiha-kun…"

Sasuke looked at her expectantly. Tsunade bit her bottom lip.

"Be careful, Uchiha-kun," she murmured.

Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"It's probably nothing," added Tsunade hastily before biting her lip again. "Just… Be careful. Take care of yourself here."

Still a little confused, Sasuke nodded before leaving her office, relieved to find the Uzumaki teen no longer there.

Glancing at his wrist watch, the young Uchiha wondered silently if the school library was already open; he still had half an hour to kill before home room.

* * *

Sasuke was grateful the little old lady of a librarian had allowed him in, really. But he was starting to get uncomfortable from the ogling he was receiving from her.Glancing up from his book, he saw the librarian duck behind a nearby bookshelf and sighed before closing the book. Grabbing his bag and textbooks, the Uchiha strode to the bookshelf he'd gotten the book he was reading from and slid it gently back in pace before leaving the library. 

Sighing to himself, he clutched his textbooks against his chest tightly. Why was the librarian staring, anyway? He couldn't possibly have something weird stuck on his face, right? Worriedly, he rubbed his left cheek with one hand while walking down the hallway.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, the Uchiha didn't notice when a tall brunette appeared at the other end of the hall, eventually bumping head-on into a hard chest.

Sasuke stumbled back a little and almost fell, but a strong hand grabbed his arm before he could land on his butt and pulled him forward, incidentally causing him to crash onto the chest again.

"Hey, you okay?"

The deep voice made Sasuke realize that he was leaning face-first against a guy's chest and he immediately pulled back, blushing furiously.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized quickly, bowing. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He was greeted with a chuckle when he straightened and Sasuke felt his face burning darker. He noticed the other teen had triangular red tattoos on his cheeks and wondered idly if they weren't against academy regulations.

"Ah, it's okay," assured the brunette, smirking lightly down at the Uchiha, showing off sharp, inhumane fangs. "I don't mind cuties like you bumping into me." 

Sasuke's blush became impossibly darker, which only served to amuse the brunette further.

"New here, eh?" Sasuke nodded furiously, focusing his dark eyes on the ground while his arms tightened further around his books. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself." 

Sasuke made a squeaky, surprised sound when the brunette took his hand and raised it to his lips.

"Inuzuka Kiba," murmured the brunette huskily from behind his hand and Sasuke blushed again, wanting to pull his hand away, but not having enough courage to do so.

"U-Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke," he stammered.

Kiba smirked and let his lips linger on the back of the Uchiha's hand for a moment before releasing it.

"Kawaii desu yo," he said, grinning lecherously when Sasuke's face became tomato red again.

Sasuke stumbled back subconsciously and he tried to think up an excuse to leave. "I- I have t-to go," he stammered nervously before whirling on his heels and speed-walk to the other end of the hall, cursing himself.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto, man, have you _seen_ the noob?" yelled Kiba, grinning as he bumped knuckles with the blonde leaning against the ledge surrounding the rooftop.Said blonde returned the grin with a smirk. "Hell yeah. Have you seen his _ass_?" 

Kiba laughed, a sound that sounded almost like a dog howling. "Fuck his ass. I got a boner just _smelling_ him. Man, I bet even Akamaru wouldn't think twice before humping him."

Naruto laughed. "Your dog would hump _anything_ alive, though."

Kiba smirked. "True. But at least he humps _living_ things. Sasori jerks off to puppets, for fuck's sake."

Naruto's laugh came louder. "You'd better pray Deidara doesn't hear you, kuso-inu."

"Doesn't hear what?"

The two teens glanced towards the entrance to the roof and raised fisted knuckles in greeting to the new arrival.

The newcomer, a redhead with dark rings beneath his emerald eyes and a kanji for 'ai' tattooed to the left side of his forehead, lazily bumped his own fists against theirs before climbing to sit cross-legged on the ledge, next to Naruto.

"That Sasori jerks off to dolls," answered Naruto plainly. "You seen the noob yet, Gaara?"

The redhead, Gaara, shrugged and didn't bother to reply.

"Well, you should," said Kiba, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Gaara didn't even bat an eyelid. "Hn."

Kiba rolled his eyes at his lack of enthusiasm but just shrugged, knowing the redhead would come round once he actually set eyes on the new academy beauty.

"What happened with Tsunade?" asked Gaara, staring at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto scowled before rolling his eyes. "The old hag's sending me over to Kakashi's again."

Kiba laughed. "Fuck you. That hentai? Doesn't she know you're not getting any 'better' with him?"

"Obviously, dumbass," retorted Naruto. "I don't give a shit, though. It's better than listening to her nag all weekend, anyway."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yea, whatever. Say hi to Kyuubi for us, yea?"

"Hn," grunted Naruto. "So, Gaara, what was up with you yesterday? I heard Kankurou yelling."

Gaara made an odd motion, somewhere between a shrug and a roll of his shoulders. "Hn. He's going to a senior party this Friday night. Told me to invite you guys."

Naruto grinned widely. "Whose?"

The redhead shrugged. "Dunno. Some new guy in Akatsuki."

The unsatisfying answer didn't deter Naruto's mood and the blonde merely grinned wider. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, something that didn't escape Gaara's sharp vision.

The redhead raised a brow (Muse: Gaara has eyebrows in this… :D), his own previously dull eyes brightening slightly; he knew that look, and hell if he didn't enjoy anything the blonde came up with. Naruto's last plan had ended with blood on their hands and Gaara had loved every second of it.

"What're you planning, baka-kitsune?" asked Kiba, a little wryly. He, too, had seen the glint, and though he didn't mind breaking a few rules here and there, he wasn't exactly fond of most of Naruto's ideas; the dog-lover always ended up with most of the dirty work.

Naruto didn't answer at first. Instead, straightening and expertly jumping over the ledge to perch right at the edge of it, his bright blue eyes, now slowly bleeding to red while his pupils contracted, he stared down onto the courtyard, where several students were now starting to file in from the front gates.

Kiba leaned over the ledge next to him curiously to see what he was staring at and grinned upon seeing familiar ebony hair and pale skin leaning against a tree.

Without another glance over at his companions, Naruto smirked.

"I say," he said, smirking, "we take a certain freshie to the party, ne?"

_Tbc…_

Muse: Mmm, yea, anyway this will probably be very long, 'cos I've got a sequel of sorts already in motion. Anyway, review, kays? Reviews make me happy. (goes into chibi mode).

(Kaeru: Lolz. Ne, my cousin doesn't know yet that I made her an ffnet account. XD. She'll freak. So... Help prevent her from killing me by placating her with offerings of reviewS, ne? -- You DO want an update for my own fics, don't you? XD)


	2. Second Meeting: Savior

Title: Gakuen Hentai

Author: Muse

Pairings: Starts out with NejiSasu (as in, they're in a relationship) and hints of ItaSasu (if you squint and tilt your head to the side just a little…) then EveryoneSasu and finally, my OTP; NaruSasu (squeals).

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Non-con-ish yaoi, intended OOC-ness, language.

Summary: Perverts, dangerous gang members and evil, pedophilic teachers. What's newbie Uchiha Sasuke to do when he becomes the next target of sexual harassment? NaruSasu, NejiSasu, ItaSasu, KibaSasu, GaaSasu, EveryoneSasu.

Muse: Yo. Heh, I hadn't even known I had an account here. Damn, I gotta go kill my cousin -.-'. Psh. Whatever. Anyways, thanks to y'all who reviewed. It was unexpected, but largely appreciated. So, enjoy. And sorry for the lateness. Writing's quite the bitch, you'd find.

* * *

Reviews:

* * *

**Dragon77**

Wow. This sounds very promising! I look forward to your next update!!

**Muse**: Thanks, very much. Hope you're not put off by the lateness of this chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Crimson StarShower

That was AWESOME! Great start, I can't wait 'till the Everyone x Sasuke part comes into play. Please update!

**Muse**: Lolz. Thanks. And yes, I agree; I can't wait for that part either. (laughs maniacally) And sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Light is Gay

ZOMG, DUDE! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE THIS! THIS IS LIKE, SO TOTALLY AWESOME!

Ahem

I really love your writing style! It's very nice, and no grammar mistakes! That's really rare on fanfiction! And you caught my interest! I mean, this is really good! And I love the creative idea, too! You have too update! You've actually got me really, really interested!

Poor Sasuke... ;P not really. Muahahhahahaha...

For now, I'm just going to alert this, but I have a feeling this is going to end up on my favorites list pretty soon... darn, you write better then half the writers here!

**Muse**: LOLZ. Oh dear, I don't think I'd go that far. Thanks for the compliments, though. And… Just so you know, the way I wrote the first chapter was more like a draft than anything else… Short sentences, non-too descriptive imagery… Ah, so, hope you still think the same after this chapter. Anyway, thanks, and sorry for being late. Have fun. (wags eyebrows suggestively)

PS: And I agree; Light is _so_ totally gay. :D

**

* * *

**

namine12

love this story

**Muse**: Thanks. Enjoy the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

colgate.advanced.fresh

:D great, love sasuke! please update soon x x x

**Muse**: Thanks. I love Sasuke, too. 3 Sorry I couldn't do as you asked; my updating capabilities quite frankly suck… .… Do enjoy, though.

PS: Interesting username… Why do I feel like I've heard it before…? :P

**

* * *

**

yaoirulz especially sasUKE

Update plz! Hey is Itachi the new Akatsuki member? So that means Sasuke already has to go right? And again, plz update!

**Muse**: Thank you for reviewing. And actually… I'm not gonna reveal just _who_ it is that is the new member exactly until the chapter of the party, so, hah! :X But, Sasuke has to go, yes. :3 Lots of fun. We are gonna be having a drunk!Sasuke, people! Ready your recording tapes!! XD

**

* * *

**

ktrokks12

update plz!? i have cookies!

**Muse**: Drat. I updated late, but… can I still have the cookies? (looks hopefully) Err, thanks for reviewing, by the way. Enjoy this chapter. :D

**

* * *

**

yayoitree

this is great! I love all guys/sasuke, especially itasasu! can't wait for your next chapter, please make more scenes of itasasu

**Muse**: Thanks. And don't worry, there'll be plenty of ItaSasu to go around in future, even if Ita-sama isn't appearing much at the moment. He'll be here, though, promise. Enjoy, for now.

**

* * *

**

brightgreenskribbles

your summary made me laugh (everyonesasu) why not he gets paired up with every freakin character why not put them all in one uber good fanfiction! im lovin the bought to be yaoi though awesome so update soon!

**Muse**: Lolz. Well, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking while writing that summary, but, it made me laugh, too, so that was good enough for me. Anyway, thanks. Enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

foreverloved

I couldn't help but whine as I saw the lack of a second chapter. I really, really want to read the next chapter. This is so incredible cute XD I just love a uke!Sasuke. I wish people wrote more stories with him being one.

Thanks so much for writing this, I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Muse**: Lolz. Thank you, and I totally agree with you. Sasuke is far too cute to be seme. Plus, in my opinion, he's too set on vengeance in the anime to actually think of anything other than kill Itachi, so, yeah. He isn't possibly perverted enough to be a seme. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and excuse me for the late updating.

**

* * *

**

MisseTheStrange

Kyah! I love the story :3 it is so sweet :D  
Sasu-Chan :I

I hope you will soon update!! :D Great work !

**Muse**: Thanks. And sorry for not updating earlier. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

state.of.dejection

omg i love it update ASAP!

**Muse**: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Moola Deena

OMG! THIS IS SO GREAT! UPDATE REAL SOON!

Er... I mean:

This is a really good fanfic. Love uke!Sasuke, but people are so stubborn with putting him as seme all the time (damn them). Grammar are all good as far as I can see (which doesn't say much seeing how my English suck...) and the story itself is really sweet.

And I would love to see and update real soon? I have cookies? hint

I'll put it up on my alert list in the meantime.

**Muse**: Lolz. Thanks for reviewing. And really, I totally agree with you. It's ridiculous how people are so bent on keeping him as the 'ultimate' seme. Which doesn't makes sense. Urgh. Hate seme!Sasuke. (twitch) Very. Unfitting. Must. Purge. Mind. Of. Such. Nonsense. Gah, anyway, Sorry for the late update. And, unfortunately… The cuteness will be toned down, soon… It'll be rather dark in later chapters and I'm contemplating character deaths… Gomen ne. But… Meh, I'm sticking to my original intention of where this story will be heading, so, just a fair warning, 'kay?

Err, can I still have the cookies, though? (grins shamelessly)

**

* * *

**

greywings2

omg WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YET!? this is one of the BEST stories i've ever read, UPDATE PLEASE! D

**Muse**: Thanks very much. Sorry I updated late, but please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

meandsesshy

Awesome, I love it so far, and hope you continue soon

**Muse**: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Fire-Goddess-Raven

No! It can't stop there! Where did the rest of the story go! oh don't cliff me please don't cliff me!:curls into fetal position: You must update soon! Your Sasuke is so innocent, and I can only imagine that this new Akatsuki member will be Itachi, correct? Anyway, can't wait to see what you have planned so waste

* * *

no time and update post haste! (Aayame commands it of you(squee)) Sorry for the randomness, I promise to put up a serious review next chapter!

Faithful yaoi fan

FGR

**Muse**: Lolz. Thank you very much. Hahahaa… Sorry, but, I'm afraid this won't be the last of the evil cliffies. There shall be more to come because I am the authoress and I am evil… But, really, sorry. (rubs head sheepishly) I can't help my updating capabilities. They just stink. I'll try harder, though, I suppose. And, no! For once, Itachi shall not be a member of Akatsuki. There will be another… Hehehe… And innocent Sasuke will not be so innocent for very long, if Naruto has anything to say about it. And, err, who's Ayame? LOLZ. And that's ok. I'm used to randomness, thanks to my cousin. And please, enjoy. And forever be a yaoi fan!

:D

**

* * *

**

BlackTattoo

Good, funny and saucy!! just what a good yaoi needs!!

**Muse**: Thanks. :D Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

NeverEverStar

Oh my god! This is so good, I especially love how cute Sasuke is. I really like it, can't wait for you to update.

**Muse**: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the late update.

**

* * *

**

Chromde

This is pretty damn good. Sasuke is so cute! I hope you update soon.

**Muse**: Thanks. Enjoy. And sorry for the late update.

**

* * *

**

thatxcoolxkid

Ohmygosh Sasuke's uber cute in this!! I can already imagine him being molested everytime he turns a corner... EEkk i can't wait till you update XD

**Muse**: Lolz. Well, that's the plan. For the moment. Anyway, enjoy, and sorry for the late update.

**

* * *

**

ChakraSwirls

Oh. I can't wait to read the next chapter! I have an obsession for these types of stories, though I can't find as many as I'd like. pouts Anywho, Tsunade being on the opposing side to Naruto is unique. Lol. Usually she's in with em'. And the fist-bumping thing seems a little weird for those three but meh. Good all the same.

**Muse**: Lolz. Thanks. I always thought there was _too much_ of these stories? Ah well, anyway, despite the beginning, it'll be much more serious later. So, yeah. Just a heads up. And I always thought it was weird if Tsunade actually went with this kind of thing. Plus, it's fun writing them fight… (laughs sadistically)… Anyways, weird, eh? I find it amusing. It's what kids these days are doing. XD And I say that as if I were a hundred years old. Really, though, it's just funny. Anyways, sorry for updating late. Enjoy, though.

Muse: By the way, for those of you who are expecting a story full of rainbows and butterflies, then I'm terribly sorry, because this will soon be rather dark. And I'm also considering character death. If that bothers you, please stop reading and wait until I manage to write a more cheery uke!Sasuke fic because this story was originally intended to be serious and dark, with a dash of humor, but still mostly dark and I'm not going to be changing that any time soon. So, yeah. Just, fair warning, aight?

* * *

Glossary:

* * *

Muse: Lolz… I forgot a few words in the previous chapter… Sorry. I added them here. Enjoy.

Kouchou- headmistress/headmaster, principal

Baka kitsune- stupid/idiot fox.

Mendokusē- troublesome

-senpai- attached to the name of someone who is of higher rank than you (Kiba's a junior, Sasuke's is a freshman)

Anou- equivalent to the English 'umm'

Ittai- equivalent meaning to 'ouch' or 'ow', though literally means pain

* * *

Chapter II: Second Meeting: Savior

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he hunched his shoulders, looking as if he was trying very hard to disappear.

The raven-haired boy could feel a thousand gazes drilling into the back of his head and wondered what was up with people and staring at him that day. He'd already checked if there was anything on his face in the bathroom after his accidental bump with that guy, Kiba, and hadn't found anything specifically weird.

People still stared- and some even whispered, grinning and pointing- and Sasuke, unused to so much attention, was starting to get extremely uncomfortable and paranoid.

The thought of the brunette, though, suddenly made him blush lightly, reminding the small teen of how warm the other's breaths had felt against his cold skin. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying up front.

He idly wondered if he could be excused and go to the bathroom, but the sight of his teacher, Hatake-sensei, made him rethink the idea. Hatake Kakashi was one intimidating figure, what with his half-masked face and wild silver hair that hid his mismatched, scarred left eye. Not to mention Sasuke wasn't capable of keeping his blush in check every time he looked at the man.

The silver-haired teacher constantly had a book in his hand and not a text book either.

It was an infamous porn book sold far and wide.

Sasuke was sure he could just hear Iruka's voice shrieking about public indecency.

Sasuke was caught completely off guard when the afore-mentioned porn book went sailing into the air, breezing right by his head to land, hard, on the spiky head of a sleeping boy.

Said boy jolted awake immediately, doe-brown eyes narrowed and face looking slightly irritated while one hand caught the book before it could slip onto the floor.

"Mendokusē," muttered the kid, throwing the book back to the front of the class.

"Stay awake, Nara," drawled the silver-haired man in reply, catching the book easily before turning back to write on the white board.

Everyone else didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

Sasuke was still staring wide-eyed at the spiky-haired teen, who went back to leaning on his arms over his desk. The teen's hair was actually in a ponytail, but it spiked out in a weird way that made him look like a pineapple. Next to him, a slightly chubby boy with a beanie over his spiky blond hair looked at him sympathetically, munching on some chips hidden beneath his desk.

After a moment, the brown-haired teen seemed to notice Sasuke's staring and he raised a brow. Sasuke blushed embarrassedly, bowing his head.

"Gomen nasai!" he blurted before turning back in his seat, inwardly groaning at his stupidity. He must've looked like an idiot.

The teen behind him made an odd sound before tapping his shoulder. Sasuke nearly jumped, but managed to refrained himself from doing so. He nervously turned to see what the teen wanted, hoping he wasn't about to make a new enemy. Not on his first day here.

"H-hai?" he stuttered.

The other teen frowned at that. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke was surprised that he knew his name, but nodded. The brunette sighed.

"Mendokusē…," he murmured, rolling his eyes skyward. Then he turned back to Sasuke. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. Tsunade made me your guide." Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding and he bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you," he said, offering a small smile.

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before smiling back, ever so slightly. Then he jerked his head to the side. "This is Chouji. Akimichi Chouji. He's always with me, so I guess you're stuck with him, too."

Chouji offered a grin, to which Sasuke grinned back, feeling slightly elevated at the fact that they weren't so bad and that he wasn't so alone anymore.

"So, Sasuke, I hope you brought lunch," said Shikamaru lazily, stretching over his desk, seemingly uncaring of the fact that his uniform was getting wrinkled by the action. "You do not want to be in the cafeteria during lunch hour."

Poor Sasuke could only wonder what that meant.

* * *

Naruto growled lowly in his throat, his hands fisting around the grass underneath him, crushing them. His fingernails were beginning to elongate and his eyes, fixed on a certain beautiful raven-haired teen stumbling across the courtyard, only to be caught and straightened by the wrist by an exasperated Shikamaru, were slowly bleeding red. He watched with growing rage as the new kid proceeded to trail behind that fatty, Aki-something-or-other.

"Cool down, Uzumaki."

Naruto's reply to the offhanded advice was to concentrate his dark glare on the Hoshigaki, who was leaning against the tree easily. The glare had no effect on the bluish silver-haired boy since his pale lapis lazuli eyes were fixed on the ebony-haired teen who was stumbling across the courtyard from them, blushing embarrassedly as the Nara boy helped steady him.

"Don't make any brash moves. You won't be the only one in trouble if you upset the Hokage. Nara's neutral," said the Hoshigaki quietly, eyes narrowing before he glanced down at Naruto.

The blonde scoffed before growling as Shikamaru grabbed a hold of the new kid's hand when he started to lag behind.

Damn, Naruto just wanted to rip that pineapple head off and chop it up into tiny little pieces.

"If he were neutral, he should know not to touch what's _mine_," hissed Naruto, hands clenching tightly around the grass beneath him.

Suigetsu pushed off of the tree and stepped forward a little, standing right at the edge of the shadow where the tree's shade ended. His eyes never once left the ebony-haired boy. Naruto stared at his back, for some reason growing all the more angry.

"You haven't touched him yet, Naruto," drawled Suigetsu, sounding too smug for Naruto's tastes.

Naruto growled. "Yet, Suigetsu. _Yet_."

Suigetsu made a small, disdainful sound in the back of his throat but before Naruto could snap at him, the sight of Kiba bounding up to Shikamaru, the new kid and the fatty caught his attention.

With a raised brow, he watched the four interact curiously, momentarily forgetting his anger.

* * *

Kiba spotted them the second they left their last class. He figured it was just luck that they had classes right next to each other before lunch hour, but luck or no, he was about to use that to his advantage.

With a wide grin that made his slightly-longer-than-normal canines peek out from his lips sexily, the Inuzuka teen swaggered confidently towards where the Uchiha was blushing, stumbling along behind Shikamaru and Chouji.

Kiba mentally noted how the Nara's eyes widened and narrowed ever so slightly at his approach and his grin turned into a smirk. It was always a pleasure watching those pretty brown eyes glare lazily at him so.

"Sasuke-chan!" he called out brightly.

The Uchiha's head turned quickly towards the direction of the voice that had called him and a cute blush spread across his sharp, pale cheeks.

"I-Inuzuka-senpai," greeted the smaller boy, bowing his head slightly, his blush still in place.

Kiba grinned even wider to try and fight down the nosebleed that was coming at the sight of the teen's exposed neck. God damn, the little chibi was fucking adorable. He wasn't even aware of how submissive his pose was to the Inuzuka.

The Nara was, though, and Kiba licked over his canines before pouting as Shikamaru pulled Sasuke's arm and pushed the kid behind him protectively. It all looked rather casual, though, so anyone who passed them by wouldn't think twice about it.

"Was there something you needed, Inuzuka?" drawled the brunette, eyes narrowed more than usual.

Sasuke, looking dazed, glanced from the back of Shikamaru's head to Kiba's smirking face confusedly. The Inuzuka knew what he was thinking and, keeping with the kind of character he had first given the boy an impression of, he smiled reassuringly at him and shrugged.

"Naa, gomen ne, Sasuke-chan. Shika-chan's just sore that I haven't given back his book yet," laughed Kiba. "He holds grudges over things like that, ya know?"

Shikamaru raised a brow at that but firmly repeated his question. Kiba ignored it, though and instead focused his eyes on Sasuke.

"So, Sasu-chan, you going to the caf?" he inquired, grin still in place.

Sasuke glanced over to Shikamaru, who kept his own acidic gaze on Kiba.

"Anou… Shikamaru said that the cafeteria is pretty crowded, usually," said the pale boy hesitantly.

Kiba laughed. "You aren't gonna let something as small as that starve you? You need the food, chibi!" To prove his statement, Kiba pinched Sasuke's cheek and poked him in the side, eliciting a slight and surprised giggle from the smaller teen.

Laughing, the Inuzuka grabbed a hold of his thin wrist and pulled him towards him. "C'mon! You'll be fine with me!"

Before anyone could say anything, Kiba dragged him down the hall and disappeared behind the entrance to the cafeteria. The two of them were suddenly overwhelmed with the loud shouts and chattering of students and Kiba had to pull Sasuke close to his body to avoid letting him get carried away by the crowd. Not that he minded much.

He smirked and glanced down at Sasuke, who was blushing adorably while trying to keep on his feet.

"You ok?" asked Kiba.

Sasuke nodded jerkily and pushed away slightly. "O-ok."

Just then, a random guy pushed behind him and Sasuke fell right into Kiba's firm chest again, causing him to blush darker and Kiba to laugh loudly. Before anyone else could push into them, Kiba quickly maneuvered them both towards one corner of the vast place. He pushed Sasuke against a wall and stood in front of him with both his arms wrapped around the smaller teen protectively.

"You want anything in particular?" he whispered into his ear.

Sasuke's face was near exploding by then from all the heat that was pooling into his cheeks.

"N-not really," he managed to stammer softly.

Kiba grinned and nodded. "Ok then. Stay here, 'aight? I'll get you something."

Sasuke nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor and Kiba ruffled his hair before moving back and disappearing into the crowd. Sasuke kept as flat as he could against the wall and waited.

* * *

Minutes passed and Sasuke started to fidget uncomfortably. Kiba had still yet to re-appear and even though the Uchiha wanted to wait, it was starting to get weird, just leaning there while bodies brushed past him. Plus, some were starting to stare at him again.

Letting out a miserably sigh, Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes.

'_What's taking you so long, Inuzuka-senpai…?'_ he mused silently, hands fiddling with the bottom of his buttoned black school blazer blindly.

Suddenly, the darkness behind his eyelids darkened and Sasuke could feel someone standing in front of him. Assuming it was Kiba, he smiled brightly and looked up, opening his eyes.

"Inuzuka-sen…! Pai…?"

Before him stood a tall, decidedly scary looking person with short, shaggy black hair, a scarred, sneering face and grayish skin. His muscular arms were bare, the short sleeves of his uniform ripped off, and the left one was wrapped tightly with bandages while the other one was in a fingerless black glove.

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he immediately bowed.

"Gomen nasai! I thought you were someone else," he apologized, face starting to redden in embarrassment.

He winced when a large, calloused hand touched his neck and dragged his head back up, straightening his back and inevitably pulling him closer to the larger boy. The sneer morphed into a leer and Sasuke winced in fear when the grip on his neck tightened ever so slightly.

"I-Ittai…," he whimpered softly, wanting to wriggle away, but too scared to do so. His arms were trembling by his sides and he immediately wished Kiba was there.

Where had his senpai gone?

"What's wrong, maggot? Can't take a little pain?" growled his captor amusedly. A smirk quickly formed on his face. "We're going to have to change that."

Before he could even blink, Sasuke found himself being half-carried, half-dragged by the neck towards the doors of the cafeteria and soon, he was thrown onto the cold, tiled floor of an empty classroom. He yelped as pain shot up his spine from where his back met with the ground. A clicking sound caught his attention and he looked up in time to see the larger boy just finished turning the lock on the classroom door.

Gulping in fear, the small Uchiha immediately scrambled back, trying to get as far away from the other as possible. The other boy merely chuckled when this happened and smirked once Sasuke's back met with the wall.

Slowly, he stalked towards him and Sasuke whimpered.

"W-what do you want?" he cried out, tears beginning to form in his dark eyes. "I- I said I was sorry!"

He flinched when the other boy squatted down in front of him and turned away, knees pulled up against his chest.

"P-Please don't hurt me," he breathed, shutting his eyes tightly.

A dark chuckle greeted his ears and he winced again when the same hand as before grabbed his chin and turned his face towards his captor.

"Now, now. Where's the fun if there's no pain?" the man said lowly, chuckling again.

Chapped lips touched his own softer lips harshly and Sasuke's eyes snapped open in shock. Eyes wide, the smaller boy stared back at the narrowed eyes of his assaulter, unable to react even as a probing tongue entered his mouth and teeth clashed against his own.

It wasn't until his lower lip was bitten when Sasuke finally managed to gather his wits and he raised his hands and pushed as hard as he could against the other boy. Surprisingly, the larger of the two pulled away but his eyes were still hungrily locked onto Sasuke, whose hands were still weakly on the other's chest as he panted for air.

"Wha- What… What are y-you doing?" gasped the Uchiha, face reddening in slight anger and embarrassment.

The other merely smirked again before grabbing Sasuke's wrists. Pinning his hands above his head against the wall, the larger boy nudged Sasuke's legs open with his knee and dove down to pull him into another rough lip lock.

Sasuke whimpered in pain from the vice-like grip on his wrists as well as from the pain of his bleeding lip. The other boy was periodically switching between running his velvety tongue over the painful cut and clashing against Sasuke's own prone appendage, pressing his heavier and larger body against Sasuke's awkwardly, due to their position. Sasuke tried to press his legs together, not appreciating the other boy so close against him very much, but it was impossible with said boy being far stronger than him.

When they pulled apart, Sasuke again gasped for air and started squirming, trying to wriggle out of the other's strong hold. The large boy just sneered at his pathetic attempts and instead started attacking his neck. Sasuke whimpered when teeth grazed against his soft skin and gasped loudly when they bit into him before a hot tongue licked over the bitten area.

Closing his eyes again, Sasuke panted over a firm shoulder as slowly, ever so slowly, the warm mouth moved closer and closer towards that one especially vulnerable part of him, and his back arched in accumulating, unwanted pleasure. His face reddened further in shame when his whimpers started to turn into moans of pleasure and he hated himself when his back arched involuntarily.

'_Ahh… Ah… Inu… zuka… senpai…,'_ he thought amidst his panting breaths, feeling incredibly guilty for enjoying what he was going though. He didn't even know why it was that he liked what the other boy was doing to him. But somewhere deep down, his mind was screaming that it was wrong, that it wasn't something he should be enjoying, not with this boy, not at this place.

"S-stop," he whimpered helplessly, trying once again to escape the other's hold, but just like before, he just wasn't strong enough to fight the larger boy.

"Momochi."

Sasuke barely registered the new yet somewhat familiar voice but he was glad when his assaulter stopped and froze in place. He was even more pleased when said assaulter's weight was no longer on him and his legs were unhindered and able to close again. Immediately, he curled up in a fetal position against the wall, eyes still closed, a whimper escaping his throat.

There was a loud thud that sounded very much like a body hitting the ground hard and suddenly, another hand touched his shoulder and for some reason, Sasuke felt immensely safer than he had ever before felt in his life.

* * *

Naruto raised a brow at the approaching form of Kiba, who was grinning mischievously.

"What did you do to him?" he asked immediately.

Kiba waved a hand, glancing questioningly at a silent Suigetsu before turning back to Naruto.

"Left him at the caf," he said simply.

Naruto's brow rose higher. "Alone?" he said incredulously.

Kiba nodded. Naruto scowled and not for the first time, he questioned his so-called right hand man's sanity.

"Dog-breath, are you shitting me?" he growled. "You know what happens to newbies in the caf, _alone_."

Kiba shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Naruto once more growled. "Then why did you leave him?! I swear to god, kono kuso-inu, if someone else touches him, I'm going to kill you in the most gruesome way _Kyuubi_ could possibly think of and stuff your damn ass full of cherries!"

He was standing threateningly over the Inuzuka by the end of his tirade but Kiba merely raised his hands defensively.

"Chill, man!" he said haughtily. "I have a plan."

Suigetsu snorted in the background disbelievingly but Kiba ignored him and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him skeptically.

"You want him, don't you?" snapped Kiba, annoyed. Honestly, why make him a right hand man if Naruto didn't even trust him to know what to do?

Naruto nodded, eyeing Kiba skeptically, still.

"Then trust me, okay?" said the Inuzuka. "Do what I tell you to and you'll get him. Plus, you'll get an excuse to pummel that Kiri member. The one you had a beef with."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, this time for an entirely different reason.

"Zabuza," he hissed venomously. He hated the Mist member with a passion, like he did every one of his enemies, but this one was a little different. He had messed with Naruto's family and no one did that and lived to tell the tale.

Kiba nodded. He knew of Zabuza's crimes against his leader's flesh and blood and he, too, wanted nothing more than to see the damn bastard's blood spilled. Before, they weren't able to touch a single hair on the son of a bitch's head, lest they put the whole of their Clan's members at risk. But now, with Kiba's careful planning, they could do as they wished with him.

Zabuza, due to Kiba's influences, would do one of the most taboo actions in all the Clans; he would be touching something, or someone, that wasn't his. Namely, Sasuke. Although Naruto had yet to claim Sasuke, like Suigetsu had said, practically everyone involved in Clan affairs would've known by now that Naruto wanted him.

And _nobody_ messed with Naruto.

"Yeah, that guy," continued Kiba. "Anyway, Konohamaru will be here soon."

"What for?" asked Naruto, surprised to hear the name of his last successful protégé.

Kiba smirked. "I asked him to tail Zabuza and Sasuke for me."

"What the fuck is Sasuke doing with Zabuza?!" demanded Naruto, enraged all over again.

Kiba sighed deeply. God, sometimes Naruto really was thick.

"Don't you see? Zabuza's a horny bastard. He'll want to bone Sasuke. And when he tries, you can go save him and you can beat the shit outta him and Sasuke will forever love you and be yours," Kiba snapped, rolling his eyes. "Duh."

Naruto growled and grabbed the Inuzuka by the collar. "And if Zabuza marks him before that?" he hissed.

Kiba, not in the least afraid, stared back calmly, a sadistic glint in his dark eyes. "Then we kill him."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto abruptly smirked and chuckled darkly. "I knew you were my right hand for a reason."

Kiba returned the smirk. "Duh."

Naruto released his hold on Kiba's collar and snorted.

"Fuck you, kuso-inu," he said in reply.

Suigetsu coughed pointedly and they both turned their heads in time to see a gasping and panting spiky-brown-haired teen with goggles around his head running towards them.

"T-they're… They're in… They're in 4C," gasped Konohamaru, bending over to catch his breath.

Kiba grinned and slapped the kid playfully on his shoulder.

"Good job," he praised and Konohamaru beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I have a go at a mission, then?" he asked eagerly.

Kiba just laughed.

"Hold up, kid," he said. "You ain't ready for that just yet. Maybe next month, yeah?"

Konohamaru deflated quite obviously and Kiba laughed, patting the boy's head in a sign of reassurance. He knew of the kid's abilities; he was good as hell, obviously, otherwise Naruto would've never taken such a young kid in. But he was still just that. A kid. And Kiba wasn't sure yet if he was ready for actual action. Besides, he knew Naruto would deliver on his previous threat if he gave Konohamaru any dangerous missions without talking to him first and he wasn't very fond of having cherries up his ass.

Speaking of Naruto, the brunette looked back at his leader, only to find an empty spot where the blonde-haired teen had been. Smirking, Kiba swung an arm over Konohamaru's shoulder.

"Yo," he said cheerfully. "Why don't we get some grub, ne? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

With that, he dragged the groaning boy towards the cafeteria, sending a lecherous grin towards a bored-looking Suigetsu, who flicked him the middle finger in reply.

* * *

Naruto wasn't quite sure how fast he ran, but he could hear the wind whistling loudly in his ears as he maneuvered between the mass of bodies that stood between him and his destination. All he was certain of was the familiar encompassing rage that was slowly overwhelming him with the knowledge that Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke, was being touched by someone else. Someone that wasn't him.

4C was a familiar class to him. He came there often to make deals with a decent enough guy named Kimimaro. Naruto was well acquainted with the several routes towards that class and at the moment, he was extremely glad that he knew the fastest.

Breaking past the locked door was easy. It took more than that to hinder Naruto. It was reigning in his ever-growing fury that was a near-impossible task and the sight of Sasuke crying and gasping under Zabuza only served to make matters worse.

"Momochi," he hissed darkly, lowly, the name barely audible in his growl.

He could see the tensing of the Kiri member's back and with immense pleasure, Naruto stalked towards them, grabbed a hold of the SOB's collar and flung him onto the floor as hard as he possibly could. He smirked at the prone body of the now unconscious teen and glanced over at Sasuke.

Naruto tried ignoring it, the distinct fluttering feeling of relief that Sasuke was still fully clothed, albeit shuddering rather violently in a fetal position against the wall. And he certainly would never acknowledge that clench of his heart when the long-forgotten voice of his conscience nearly screamed at him to comfort the smaller boy.

But he couldn't deny his body's need to be closer to Sasuke, so he moved swiftly, quietly, touching the Uchiha's shoulder in a firm, yet gentle hold. He could feel the boy's muscles relaxing beneath his touch and his crimson eyes softened ever so slightly.

Then Sasuke slowly uncurled and dark, dark eyes locked onto Naruto's and both froze in a timeless moment.

_

* * *

_

Tbc…

* * *

Muse: Yo… Hehe, so yeah. There ya go. I'll be back with more, don't worry. I update late, but I update in the end. Jaa.

PS: I'd like to say thank you to the reviewers, especially a certain someone whom I had had a chat with. Thanks! You know who you are. You really made me start writing again. Lolz. Arigatou. Hope you liked the second chapter as well.


End file.
